User talk:Livi en Rose
Sorry justin bieber i dont think I should be here, but I saw a Livi in darp activity bc Lilly owled you, and I immediately dug in bc I remembered you once telling me you wanted to change user names (which has me a lil nostalgic bc the emperess and the mofo aka me lmao xD). I shouldn't be here, I think, but... I don't know. I guess I just miss you too much to let go of this golden opportunity. :P We really need to talk soon, bc ngl, I kinda miss our weird, fangirl-y, comical PMs xD K so to summarize, sorry not sorry for invading here for a sec, and pls pls pls get back to me as soon as you can~ :P also if you have a kik, can you maybe tell me what it is? i have one and tbh its easier to keep contact with also ilm has been resurrected for the millionth time so if you wanna help... *shrug* My judgement's clouded like tonight's sky~ Hey I can find ways around that, like messaging you things here, even though people probably look at stuff here. James I'm from the east coast of Australia, so that timezone. I just thought you would be like me and slack off during class when shit gets boring. Sorry I'm on but not for long Just telling you so we can at least try to met up, I'll be on from 8:45ish am to maybe 10:11 am, then I'll be back on at 1:47pm to like 12:17pm, all my time. If I'm on not during those times, I'll message you. Do you have skype or google hangouts cause I wanna ask you a few things that will help everyone? James Hie-Lo! Sorry, couldn't resist... xD But, I was wondering if you, possibly, idk, wanted to RP Grace/Theo on here? I'm kinda lacking in family adorableness at the moment, and... "Help me, Livia. You're my only hope." Again, couldn't resist xD But, yeah, I hope life's good and unstressful, well, as unstressful as life for a sophomore can be, and if you need any help, do not hesitate to contact me. Your loving friend, Thistle/Frosty And She's ready! :D I know... You live in California, and I just read up on the wildfires hitting there... I hope you're staying safe and listening to the officials' warnings... It's so sad that this is happening... I'm praying for you and California. -- 00:18, October 13, 2017 (UTC) heyyyy saw u deleted ur line again so imma just send this here xD sorry for leaving u on read, i was already at pisay when i got the message and was lowkey ?!?!?!?!?!?!?! bc QE week so i wasnt able to reply but lke if line's makin u :/ rn we can find a new platform to communicate on or just communicate on here if it makes u feel more comf xD ok so first off: youre not an "overdramatic fuck" as someone with anxiety myself, i understand. i understand that sometimes we just kind of... go off. dont ever apologise for your emotions, because all of them are valid. youre valid and i'll never get mad at you for your emotions. youre not being clingy, trust me. in fact, all youve been is a very good support system and i understand that sometimes you just need to take a step back and take a breather. only you know the true limits of yourself. whatever bad that happened, maybe it happened so you could avoid an even bigger catastrophe. you know where you lack, you know what you have to do. and that's good, you found out stuff about yourself and youre doing something about it. youre trying to take care of yourself. and i understand, that's why i dont go down the path of severing connections. youre too precious a friend to let go of. youve helped me up so much after i basically fell every step i took, and now im trying to do the same to you as well. no one is perfect, we all make mistakes, but what makes each of us unique is how much we're willing to change and fix those mistakes. im not asking you to always lay out your emotions even when youre uncomfortable. all i ask is that you give yourself some slack. dont bring down yourself so much. youre only human, youre not expected to be some paragon of all things good and perfect. those faults you have? they serve to make you human, they balance you out as a person, and pave the way for you to learn important life lessons. do things at your own pace, dont push yourself too much. dont rush on things, be patient. because none of us are going anywhere and we are waiting for you. heck, we're even willing to walk with you on your own pace because we want to help you. dont apologise for being human. dont apologise for your emotions. just focus on reaching your goals and bettering yourself. we want to see you happy, healthy and content. that's all. smile, okay? the worst has gone to pass and we'll be alright.